Nightmare Alley
by Mayly12345
Summary: It was a normal sleepover. But after that night nothing was going to be normal ever again. I suck at summarys but the story is much better trust me. Rated M for violenc, sexual activitys in later chapters and swearing. Contains extrem Rydellington feelings and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I moved this story from my Wattpad account to fan because many people don't have Wattpad and want to read it. So I hope you enjoy.**

EllingtonPOV

It was a rainy night. Me and my friends Ross, Riker, Rocky, Rydel und Ryland where sitting in my room. My parents went out. " How about we tell some ghost storys." Riker said. " I start." Rocky said. " Did you know that this place is... HAUNTED?" A lightning struck showed and the Thunder growled. Suddenly we all looked at him with wide eyes. "H...Haunted? like with a ghost." Rydel stoddard. " A long time ago there was a little girl with a doll. She lived here with her family. one night, like this night, she had a nightmare. after this she wasn't the same. She talked to her doll but not like every other little girl. One morning the nabbers found her parents dead in the garden. Well actually they only found there heads and several body parts. When the police asked the girl who it was she said she couldn't tell them. They asked her again and this time she said it was her doll. The next day the girl and the officers where dead. And the only thing that could be heard was the humming of a little girl and her giggling. They say that on the except same date 100 years later the story will happen again. And the day is...today." The thunder went of again. " Now I can't sleep." Rydel said scared. An hour past and suddenly Rocky said " Let's call the ghost of he little girl." while lighting some candles. Rydel looked at him "Are you serious..." i looked at her and hugged her. "I'll protect you." We all sat down in a circle and grabbed each others hands. Rocky started it. He said some words no one could understand. And then... " I call you. lost spirit. Join us in our circle." Rydel got really scared. But I comforted her. "ARE YOU THERE?" Rocky screamed. Suddenly the windows fling open and the wind blew the candles out. " AAAAAAAH TURN THE LIFHTS ON" Rydel screamed. Ross stood up and turned the lights on. Rydel screams again. Rocky was standing in front of her wearing a mask. "YOU IDIOT" She slapped him. We all laughed**.** Little did we know. That this night...would change everything.

**Hope you like it. I changed it a littlest it would be longer. I don't own R5 but I do own this story. Until next time 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooooo sorry for notpoting forthat Long but I have been busy with my school work and everything so I am really sorry I will try to post more I Promis. So anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

?POV  
>After we stoped laughing Ryland suggest we should go to bed. We all laid down. And soon enough I drifted off to sleep. I had the weirdes nightmare. I was in a dark room. Suddenly a light spot pointed to a doll. She was old and had really crazy eyes. I feelt like I have seen her befor. Her creepy eyes they were so hypnotising and befor I kneew it I looked directly in to them. But I probably shouldn't have done that because the next thing I knew is that everything went black.<p>

EllingtonPOV  
>The next morning I feeld like someone is watching me. I slowly opend my eyes and screamed. Right in front of me was a really creepy doll. "ROCKY THIS ISNT FUNNY" I yelled at him and threw the doll at him. " What I didn't do anything ...this time" " Yeah right it was Rydel. Or better the doll went on my chest on its own." Whene I calmed myself down I got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I made some fresh pancakes and Rydels favorite waffles. I went back upstairs whene a picture fell from the wall. I looked back to were it hang. There was nothig and no one. Maybe it was a loose nail. I went back to the others and we aet. But I had this feeling again. The feeling that someone would watch me. I shaked it off and tried to forget about it. But i couldn't.<br>Something weird is going on. I dont know what it is but I can feel it. And it creeps me out.

**So sorry again for not postin in a while and for this Chapter t be reallyshort next Chapter is going to be longer. So please Keep readyng me stry and pleaswrite an Review. Love you. untill next time **


End file.
